She took my Pillow
by Via
Summary: 7eme année à Poudlard, devinez qui sont préfets et préfètes en chef? Je vous le donne dans le mille! Draco se met dans la tête de jouer avec Hermione, mais celle-ci est bien plus douée aux jeu qu'il ne le pensait ...
1. Default Chapter

*She took my pillow*  
  
Bonjour bonjour, alors je vous préviens, j'ai déjà écrits des fanfictions mais jamais des Harry Potter, enfin si une de 4 page suite à un ptit délire qui s'appelait folie amoureuse à Poudlard, mais rien de « normal » comme fanfic. Voilà alors ceci est un petit essai expérimental, alors bon si je n'ai aucune review je capterai le message :p.  
  
Note : Se passe en 7eme année, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu par Harry et Dumbledore. Il n'y a eut aucun mort dans les personnages principaux, mais Lucius et tous els autres mangemorts sont à Azkaban, surveillés par les géants ( ben oué c'est pas qu'on ne fait plus confiances aux détraqueurs mais c'est tt comme).  
  
****************************************************  
  
-NNNNNNOOOONNNNNNN, accentua Ron, incrédule.  
  
- Je te le promets Ron, j'ai passé mon permis pour transplaner en un seul coup !, répondit Hermione, non peu fière d'elle-même.  
  
- J'le crois pas , dit-il, il m'a fallu 10 essais pour réussir !  
  
- Et toi Harry, demanda Hermione, montre nous le tien de permis, histoire que nous nous moquions aussi de ta tête sur la photo .  
  
- Je crains que ma tête s'enfuie de honte alors vous savez, pas la peine que je vous montre mon permis, répondit-il en devenant plus rouge qu'une tomate.  
  
Hermione leva un sourcil.  
  
- C'est bon, avoua Harry, je n'ai pas eut mon permis, je suis condamné au Magicobus à vie ... Du moins pour cette année, mais mon examinateur a carrément refusé que je refasse appel à ses services, je dois appeler quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois  
  
- Comment ça ?, demanda Ron.  
  
- Hé bien, répondit Harry en rougissant, tu sais, c'était mon 53eme essai, et l'examinateur était furieux après moi, alors quand je me disais « surtout il faut que je réussisses afin que l'examinateur ne soit pas énervé », « surtout il faut que je réussisses afin que l'examinateur ne soit pas énervé » ... et puis POUF j'ai transplané ... tout droit dans le corps de l'examinateur en question. Il a bien fallu une journée aux autorités des accidents magiques pour nous séparés.  
  
- Waw, répondit Ron ahuris en retenant son rire, étonnant qu'on ait pas entendu parler de cette histoire « le grand Harry Potter détruit Voldemort mais échoue à son examen de transplanage ».  
  
Sur ce Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, et Harry qui s'avouait bien le ridicule de la situation se mit à rire avec eux. Un instant plus tard, Neville vint frapper à la porte de leur compartiment pour leur annoncer qu'ils approchaient de la gare de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
***********  
  
Les trois amis prirent comme à leur habitude les calèches tirées par les Sombrals pour se rendre au château, lors de tous le voyage Hermione avait semblé plus nerveuse que tous les élèves de première année réunis.  
  
- Qui a-t-il Hermione ?, demanda gentiment Ron.  
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas nerveux toi aussi, répondit-elle agacée.  
  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je l'être, demanda Ron ahuris.  
  
Hermione sembla outrée.  
  
- Mais voyons Ron, tu ne meurs pas de savoir si tu seras Préfet-en-chef ?  
  
- Ah, euh, oh, oui, bien sûr, répondit celui-ci en espérant que son ton ne dévoilait pas son manque total d'enthousiasme ou d'intérêt ... et le fait qu'il avait totalement oublié.  
  
- Il me semblait que les préfets-en-chefs recevaient leurs badges pendant les vacances, intervint Harry.  
  
- Oui, c'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait auparavant, récita Hermione, mais cette année le choix fut difficile, alors afin de bien réfléchir aux nominations, ils ont décidés d'attendre ...  
  
- Et comment sais tu tout ça ?, demanda Ron.  
  
- Parce que tu devrais le savoir aussi ... c'était noté sur ta lettre cette année.  
  
- Oh bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? Répondit Ron en rougissant.  
  
A ce moment précis les calèches s'arrêtèrent et les trois amis montèrent les marches du château pour leur dernière année ...  
  
- Enfin à la maison, annonça Harry avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
Hermione et Ron lui répondirent en souriant à leurs tours et entrèrent dans le château.  
  
***********  
  
La cérémonie de la répartition sembla durer des années pour Hermione, mais enfin Zagini Carole fut envoyée à Serpentard. Peut-être Mc Gonagall s'était-elle faite vieille, mais Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle marchait comme un escargot malade en plein milieu de l'hiver.  
  
* Allez dépêche toi vieille chouette * pensa Hermione si fort qu'elle espéra que personne ne l'ait entendue.  
  
Enfin, le professeur de métamorphose se mit à parler : « Chez élèves, le choix a été des plus durs mais nous avons enfin décidés des deux préfets en chefs de cette année ».  
  
Hermione agrippa la main de Ron si fort que celui-ci craignit que ses doigts ne lui fassent défaut et s'enfuissent à toutes jambes ... enfin à tout ongles ... enfin.  
  
-Donc, continua Mc Gonagall, nous avons d'abords une péfète-en-chef : toutes mes félicitations à mademoiselle Hermione Granger.  
  
Celle-ci du mordre très fort sur sa lèvre afin de ne pas hurler de joie, elle se jeta dans les bras d'un Ron secoué qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle essayait de l'étrangler. Harry, quant à lui était très heureux de s'être installé de l'autre côté de la table. Tous les élèves se mirent à applaudir, tous, sauf les Serpentards bien entendu.  
  
- Hum ... votre attention s'il vous plaît, tenta Mc Gonagall, il reste encore un préfet-en-chef !  
  
Tout le monde se tu. Ron qui n'en avait rien eut à faire de ces nominations se sentis soudainement plus impliqué : si Hermione avait été choisie, il avait de bonne chance d'être pris à son tour. Et puis s'ils étaient tous les deux préfets-en-chefs, peut-être pourraient-ils passer plus de temps tous les deux ... peut-être ( cela méritait bien toutes les remarques que pourraient lui faire Fred et Georges quand il visiterait leur boutique) .  
  
- Alors, repris Mc Gonagall, le préfet-en-chef cette année sera ...  
  
* Ron Weasley * pensa Ron  
  
* Ron * pensa Harry de toute ses forces  
  
* Orlando Bloom * espéra Hermione  
  
- Draco Malefoy, annonça sinistrement Mc Gonagall  
  
* Draco ? Ca sonne un peu comme Orlando * pensa un instant Hermione * Attendez un peu, DRAGO ?????*  
  
Hermione jeta des regards circulaires autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ron était blanc comme un linge, Harry semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux, les gryffondors arboraient tous une mine de déterrés pendant que les serpentards acclamaient frénétiquement leur préfet alors que les autres tables n'applaudissaient que très modérément.  
  
- Ces deux élèves seront priés de me rejoindre dans mon bureau après le festin, termina Mc Gonagall.  
  
Dumbledore se leva.  
  
- Je crois que tout est dit, je rappellerai les règles des lieux après le festin, vous devez tous être affamés ! Bon appétit, dit-il avant de s'asseoir et de se servir des côtelettes.  
  
- Dracccccooooo, minauda Pansy Parkinson, vas-tu supporter cette sale sang de bourbe ?  
  
- Ca peut se faire, répondit Draco tout en arborant un sourire machiavélique.  
  
* Vu l'éventail de possibilité qui s'offrent désormais à moi* compléta-t-il par la pensée.  
  
D'un coté de la pièce assisse à sa table, en train de grignoter un épi de maïs se trouvait une jeune fille qui ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait et de l'autre un jeune garçon qui ne savait pas qu'il sombrerait un jour dans son propre jeu ...  
  
Fini/ A suivre, à vous de voir, c'est pas que je veuille faire du chantage :p Mais bon ça sert à rien d'écrire une fic pour soi même ) 


	2. Mot de passe

Bonjour bonjour, d'abords merci à tous pour vos reviews j'suis trop contente (. Ah oui et, Mgane Malefoy, pour répondre à ta question, tu verras ).  
  
Voici la suite, elle arrive vite mais je promets pas de garder ce rythme :p  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Granger ...  
  
Hermione venait juste de quitter la grande salle et se retourna quand elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom de façon moqueuse.  
  
- Malefoy ..., répondit-elle sur le même ton quand elle identifia son interlocuteur  
  
- Nous devons passer par le bureau de Mc Gonagall, lui rappela-t-il  
  
* Arf, c'est vrai * se rappela Hermione.  
  
- Je n'en reviens pas, dit Draco d'une voix sifflante, la grande Granger aurait-elle oublié ?  
  
- Non non, accentua-t-elle pour sauver la face, je comptais m'y rendre  
  
- A reculons ?, demanda-t-il d'un air machiavélique.  
  
- Ferme là ... bête ... bête ... bête TYPE et ,allons chez Mc Gonagall !  
  
Draco sourit à la politesse légendaire d'Hermione, cette fille ne savait pas se défendre, voilà ce qu'il pensait. Elle lui avait une fois donner une gifle mais c'était un cas d'exception ... d'ailleurs ... s'il elle voulait retenter l'expérience, il ne la laisserait plus faire.  
  
****************  
  
- AH monsieur Malefoy, mademoiselle Granger, vous voilà, j'ai bien cru ne jamais vous voir ! Ce n'est pas à la course que vous feriez des étincelles tous les deux ! Notez Monsieur Malefoy que si vous bénéficiiez d'une telle lenteur sur un balai cela m'arrangerait plutôt ... enfin trêve de plaisanterie ...  
  
L'ombre d'un instant Draco et Hermione oublièrent leurs statuts d'ennemis jurés pour se lancer des regards interrogatifs afin de voir si l'autre avait saisi la « plaisanterie ».  
  
- Bon, alors, je vais dans un instant vous donner les mots de passe des dortoirs de vos maisons, les élèves doivent vous attendre. Ensuite, vos chambres respectives sont dans vos dortoirs, celle de monsieur Malefoy est donc dans les donjons et la votre, mademoiselle Granger dans votre tour, est-ce compris ?  
  
Draco et Hermione ouvrirent la bouche pour répondre mais le professeur de métamorphose ne s'arrêta pas :  
  
- Dans chacune de vos chambres se trouve un couloir qui donne sur vos quartiers communs, comprenant une bibliothèque, un petit salon, une salle dont vous pourrez user à votre guise et une salle de bain, compris ? Bien, pour entre dans ses quartiers se trouve 2 tableaux ( un de chaque coté). Ces tableaux ne forment qu'un, il ne vous faut donc qu'un seul mot de passe auquel vous pouvez réfléchir dès à présent. Ce mot de passe sera la première chose que le tableau vous entendra dire. Afin qu'aucun de vous deux ne fasse une plaisanterie à l'autre et restreigne l'accès de ces quartiers à lui seul, vous devrez aller dire ce mot de passe à deux. Ah et j'oubliais, pour passer des quartiers des préfets à vos chambre il faut répéter le mot de passe de votre maison, ainsi vous ne pourrez pas vous rendre dans la chambre de l'autre. C'est clair ?  
  
Hermione et Draco ne firent pas l'erreur d'ouvrir vainement leurs bouches cette fois.  
  
- Parfait, cela veut donc dire que vous passerez exceptionnellement par la chambre de mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Malefoy, mais ne laissez pas traînez vos oreilles, vous n'aurez pas le droit d'entendre le mot de passe de la tour ! Voilà mademoiselle Granger, le mot de passe de votre tour.  
  
Mc Gonagall lui tendit un bout de papier.  
  
- Et voici celui de Serpentard, dit-elle à Malefoy en lui tendant le sien.  
Dès que vous en avez fait part aux autre élèves, veuillez rejoindre mademoiselle Granger devant sa tour, voilà. Bonne année à tous les deux.  
  
- Merci, répondirent-ils en chœur avant de foncer vers leurs dortoirs.  
  
****************  
  
Les élèves de gryffondors étaient tous entassés devant le portrait de la grosse dame à entendre que le saint esprit leurs délivrent le mot de passe. Ils commencèrent juste à s'impatienter quand Hermione arriva à bout de souffle.  
  
- Le ... le mot de passe est « Animus Impavidus », lit-elle.  
  
Le papier disparut dans sa main et le portrait s'ouvrit. A cette seconde précise Malefoy apparu de l'autre coté du couloir, ne montrant aucune trace de fatigue. Hermione, elle, utilisait toutes ses forces pour rendre sa respiration régulière.  
  
- Comment ... es tu ... arrivé ... si ... vite ?, réussit-elle à articuler  
  
- Oh et bien j'ai vu un élève de Serpentard et je l'ai chargé de faire passer le mot de passe, répondit-il sournoisement.  
  
- Bon, entre, qu'on en finisse  
  
A peu près le 3/4 des élèves de gryffondors serrèrent les poings en voyant Malefoy parcourir leurs propre dortoir et parmis eux, un seul ne pu retenir sa fureur ...  
  
- SALEEE ******* !  
  
- Qui m'appelle ? demanda Draco tout en se retournant  
  
Soudain un poing jaillit de nulle part et Draco eut juste le temps de se baisser en entendant un grand « BOUM ». Le poing qui lui était destiné avait finit contre le mur. Quand Draco leva la tête il vit un spectacle des plus étonnants : Ron Weasley qui imitait Skippy le kangourou tout en frottant son poing rouge et gonflé.  
  
- Ron ! Voyons, sermonna Hermione tout en se forçant à avoir l'air indignée ...  
  
Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
- Le bon dieu t'a puni Wessel ..., ricana Draco  
  
Voyant que désormais tous les élèves s'apprêtaient à bondir sur l'ignoble serpent à sonnette qui lui servait de collègue, Hermione poussa Draco vers sa chambre ( bien que l'idée d'une soupe de sang d'Serpentard au dîner ne lui aurait pas déplu).  
  
Immédiatement ils remarquèrent une petite porte au fond de la pièce et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'un des fameux tunnels dont Mc Gonagall avait parlé. Après quelques secondes ils arrivèrent devant un tableau qui représentait une muse et un satyre.  
  
- Bon, je vais lui dire mon mot de passe, annonça Hermione  
  
- Tu QUOI ?, demanda Draco, C'est moi qui donnerai le mot de passe !  
  
- Là tu rêves  
  
- Non c'est toi qui rêves  
  
- C'est toi  
  
- Non c'est toi  
  
- Je te dis que c'est toi !  
  
- Et moi que c'est toi !  
  
- Non !  
  
-Si !  
  
-NON !  
  
-SI !  
  
- Vous avez choisis votre mot de passe, demanda la muse ?  
  
- Intelligentia puellae ( L'intelligence des filles), énonça Hermione  
  
- Draco forte ( La dragon fort) , dit Draco au même moment  
  
- Très bien, répondit la muse, votre mot de passe est donc Draco puellae ( Le dragon appartenant à la fille).  
  
Puis le tableau ouvrit un passage.  
  
- Tu es contente de toi j'espère, accusa Draco  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mon mot de passe n'a pas été choisit ! , rétorqua-t-elle, mais je dois avouer que le nouveau ne me déplait pas !  
  
Draco marmonna quelque chose comme « bête sang de bourbe » avant de se rendre vers l'autre coté du petit salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient.  
  
- Je suis fatigué, annonça-t-il, je vais dans mon dortoir.  
  
Il ouvrit une porte et disparut, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
« Maudite bibliothèque » marmonna-t-il avant de disparaître pour de bon derrière la porte d'à coté.  
  
Hermione avant d'aller dormir voulu errer dans la bibliothèque, mais de peur de ne jamais en sortir, elle décida qu'il était plus sage de rejoindre son dortoir. Elle sortit donc des quartiers et longea le couloir pour se trouver devant un grand tableau vide.  
  
- Il y a quelqu'un ?, essaya Hermione.  
  
- J'arrive j'arrive, entendit-elle une voix ronchonner  
  
Soudain la grosse dame apparu.  
  
- Oh, c'est vous ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre ? grommela la grosse dame qui visiblement venait de se réveiller.  
  
- Euh, « Animus Impavidus » dit-elle.  
  
Une porte s'ouvrit et Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, immédiatement elle alla s'écrouler sur son lit.  
  
****************  
  
Le lendemain Hermione se leva de bonne heure, elle voulait prendre sa douche et tester tous ces parfums et ces mousses dont Harry lui avait parler en quatrième quand il était entré dans la salle de bain des préfets. Elle allait donc farfouiller dans sa valise à la recherche d'une robe propre et d'un essuie. Encore un peu groggy de par son réveil matinal, Hermione marcha en titubant jusqu'au portrait préfectoral à qui elle énonça le mot de passe avec un sourire en pensant à ce qu'il voulait dire. Sachant quelles portes menaient au dortoir de Serpentard et à la bibliothèque, elle supposa donc que la salle de bain se trouvait derrière la grande porte blanche qui trônait en plein milieu du mur, à distance égale de chaque dortoir respectif. Elle s'approcha et frappa à la porte ( au cas où) ... Aucune réponse. Elle entra donc, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retrouva face à face avec un Draco totalement nu à l'exception de la serviette qu'il avait noué autour de sa taille Les yeux d'Hermione errèrent quelques secondes sur le torse drôlement musclé et bien dessiné de son ennemi, puis son regard s'arrêta sur le bord de sa serviette et là elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle releva la tête seulement pour se retrouver face à face avec un Draco complètement ahuris ...  
  
A suivre 


	3. Quand Hermione ne sait trop que faire

Alors bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je suis trop contente d'avoir toutes ces ptites reviews et je vous remercie toutes ( si je ne réponds pas aux votre ne vous blessez pas, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre que merci ) )  
  
Venus Potter Que quoi sera correct ? Le Latin ? Oui j'ai utilisé les bases les plus simples afin de ne pas me tromper ) ( Et pour ta première review ... euh ... comment répondre ... euh enfin je ne dirai rien :p Mais sache que notre petite Hermione va s'en sortir à bon compte ) )  
  
Mona Potter Je suis écroulée de rire ! Je n'ai jamais vu de reviews aussi rigolotes de ma vie :p C'est vrai que tu es un peu folle mais àa tombe bien, moi aussi :p Et pour répondre à « pis je vais continuer d'envoyer des reviews » : je t'en prie, fais seulement :p  
  
Miss Malefoy Tu me petes la gueule si je ne met pas la suite ? Heureusement que je la met alors :p T'es une violente toi ? Une vraie Malefoy )  
  
Padmacho Et oui je n'ai pas choisis l'originalité en les rendant « préfet/préfète » je voulais justement faire une surprise au début et mettre quelqu'un d'autre à la place d'Hermione comme préfète et faire que Draco se moque d'elle, mais je n'avais pas d'idée pour après alors j'ai repris la bonne vieille relation préfet/préfète :p Mais si quelqu'un croit pouvoir exploiter on autre idée, libre à elle/lui. )  
  
Voilà je me répète, merci à tous. M'enfin j'arrête de vous ennuyer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
- GRANGER , hurla-t-il, ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à FRAPPER avant d'entrer ?!?!  
  
Hermione lui frappa le bras.  
  
- VOILÀ C'EST FAIT ! NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU CROIS ? J'ai frappé à la porte ... MAIS TU N'AS PAS REPONDU ! CE N'EST PAS COMME SI J'ETAIS ENTREE SOURNOISEMENT DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN DANS LE SEUL BUT DE TE ... DE TE ...  
  
- Reluquer ?, demanda-t-il innocemment, cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger il y a quelque secondes ...  
  
- Si ça peut alléger ta conscience et flatter ton ego, ajouta-t-elle méchamment  
  
- Mon ego n'a aucunement besoin d'être flatté, d'ailleurs comme certains, je ne me sens pas dans l'obligation de faire mes preuves sans arrêt, madame je-sais-tout  
  
« KO,coulée, Over, Finish, cassée », pensa haineusement Hermione.  
  
« Ouch, coup bas Draco, coup bas » pensa Draco « Mais joli coup » rajouta- t-il.  
  
Hermione, furieuse, leva la main.  
  
- Vas y Granger, ricana Draco  
  
Celle-ci exhala un soupir de frustration , tourna les talons et s'en alla.  
  
« J'aurais du laisser les autres le réduire en chair à pâté » pensa Hermione avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.  
  
- Je vais devoir oublier les parfums merveilleux de cette salle de bain, se dit-elle, et utiliser celle des gryffondors un petit temps ...  
  
******************  
  
Pendant ce temps Draco finissait de s'habiller.  
  
« Alors mon vieux » pensa-t-il « cette petite discussion civilisée était très amusante mais maintenant il est temps de savoir ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire de la sang de bourbe ... ça ne lui ferait pas trop de mal de la décoincer ... quoique visiblement elle se décoinces très bien toute seule quand on ne la voit pas » pensa-t-il en se remémorant les yeux baladeurs d'Hermione « elle a néanmoins besoin d'une bonne thérapie ... ».  
  
- Remercie moi Granger, je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant, annonça-t-il à sa propre personne.  
  
« Euh ... faudrait que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même » pensa-t-il en secouant la tête.  
  
******************  
  
Quand Hermione s'approcha la table de Gryffondor elle ne manqua pas de remarquer le bandage qui entourait le poing de Ron. Elle s'assit entre Harry et Ron, juste en face de Ginny Weasley qui semblait entraînée dans une discussion endiablée avec Colin Crivey à propos de l'utilité d'un « flash » sur un appareil photo.  
  
- Bonjour les gars, dit-elle tout en s'asseyant à Harry et Ron  
  
- POURQUOI ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé cette fouine de Malefoy entre mes mains hier soir ?  
  
- Pour éviter que l'on t'emmène à Azkaban, j'ai cru comprendre que les géants traumatisaient tous les prisonniers ! De plus quand tu parles de « tes » mains, tu insinues ta main et celles d'Harry ? Que je sache tu n'en as plus qu'une seule de valide, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
- Peu importe, marmonna-t-il  
  
- Tu survis avec Malefoy ?, demanda Harry avec inquiétude  
  
- Oui très bien, mentit Hermione qui voulait se débrouiller seule pour une fois, il n'est pas si 'Horrible' tout seul  
  
« Attention Hermione, je sens ton nez qui s'allonge » pensa l'intéressée.  
  
Ginny dont les oreilles avaient traînées par là intervint.  
  
- Fait attention, prévint-elle, il paraît que Draco a joué les bourreaux des cœurs pendant ces vacances, s'il est 'gentil' avec toi, ne tombes pas dans le piège ...  
  
- Hum ... aucun risque, intervint Hermione en pensant aux gentilles choses que Draco lui avait dites un peu plus tôt  
  
- Et comment sais tu ça d'abords, demanda Ron avec suspicion  
  
- Lavande Brown, articula-t-elle tout en mâchouillant des céréales, il a brisé son cœur, selon ces propres mots  
  
- LAVANDE ET DRACO, s'indigna Harry, tout en baissant la tête quand il se rendit compte que sa phrase avait raisonner dans toute la salle.  
  
- Comment est-ce possible, demanda Ron, incrédule, c'est ... c'est Malefoy !  
  
- Et c'est ... c'est Lavande !, accentua Harry  
  
- Et oui, il a collectionné les rendez-vous avec gryffondors, serdaigles, pouffsouffles et serpentards ! Toutes les filles de toutes les maisons s'y sont mises !  
  
- En deux mois ?, demanda Harry avec des yeux ronds  
  
- Oui, répondit Ginny, un vrai bourreau des cœur, comme j'ai dit  
  
- Mais c'est toujours Malefoy !, rappela Ron.  
  
- Oh mais si on aime son côté « je suis un imbécile de la pire espèce », il y a de quoi en tirer quelque chose, dit-elle, il est quand même sacrément mignon ...  
  
Harry était devenu plus blanc qu'un linge et Ron avait la tête de quelqu'un à qui on venait d'apprendre que le père Noël n'existait pas.  
  
- Ne faites pas ces têtes de déterrés, se défendit la cadette Weasley, c'est vrai ! N'est ce pas Hermione ?  
  
A la vitesse de l'éclair, dans une scène digne d'un film comique, les cheveux dans le vent, Harry et Ron tournèrent simultanément leurs têtes vers Hermione.  
  
- Euhhhhhhh, dit-elle avec un sourire gêné, je ... je suppose  
  
- Comment ça tu supposes, demanda Harry d'un air inquisiteur.  
  
- Oui comment ça ? répéta Ron.  
  
- Que penses tu PERSONNELLEMENT, continua Harry.  
  
- Ben ... euh ... c'est à dire, bégaya Hermione  
  
- Mais encore ?, demanda Ron agacé.  
  
- Disonsquilnestpashorribleàregardervoilàtoutetpuisarreterdemefixerainsijailim pressiondetreunphenomenedefoireetpuiscestpasmafauteamoisilestmigon  
  
- Gné? dit Ron  
  
-Hein ?Qué ? demanda Harry  
  
-A tes souhaits, termina Ron  
  
- Vous êtes sourd ?, demanda Ginny, elle a dit qu'il n'était pas horrible à regarder mais que vous deviez arrêter de la fixer ainsi et puis que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était mignon, voilà  
  
« En serviette de bain » ajouta mentalement Hermione avant de secouer la tête pour éloigner d'elle ce genre de pensée.  
  
- Désolé de ne pas comprendre la langue « féminine », ajouta Ron avec sarcasme avant de se reprendre : QUOI ELLE A DIT QUE DRACO ETAIT MIGNON ?  
  
- Qui as dit ça, entendirent-ils une voix siffler derrière eux  
  
- Tout le monde à ce qui semblerait, répondit Harry frustré  
  
Draco fit une grimace.  
  
- Quoi ?, répondit-il d'un air moqueur et faussement dégoûté, je ne savais pas que tu étais de cette branche la Poster ...  
  
- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire Malefoy ! répondit Harry, vraiment dégoûté.  
  
Draco s'accroupit afin de se retrouver à la même hauteur qu'Hermione et vint lui murmurer « Bonjour Granger » à l'oreille avant de se redresser et de quitter la grande salle.  
  
- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?, demanda Harry au bord de la crise cardiaque ?  
  
- Explications !, exigea Ron d'un air indigné alors que ses joues devenaient rouge de colère  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit, répondit Hermione sincèrement, il me dit bonjour alors que nous nous sommes vu ce matin et ...  
  
- VOUS VOUS ETES VU CE MATIN ?!?, s'exclama Ron en lui coupant la parole  
  
- Et bien oui, nous possédons une salle commune que je sache, comportant notamment une salle de bain !  
  
- Mais pourtant tu as utilisé celle des gryffondors, intervint Ginny en arborant un sourire narquois  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est, un interrogatoire ? s'indigna Hermione. La salle de bain était occupée donc j'ai utilisé celle des gryffondors !  
  
« Tu erra toute ta vie dans les limbes pour débiter autant de mensonges en une seule petite heure » se dit Hermione.  
  
- Et comment savais tu qu'elle était occupée ?, demanda Ginny.  
  
La plus jeune des Weasley aimait beaucoup la madame je-sais-tout comme on l'appelait, mais elle était bien trop heureuse de la piéger pour une fois. Il fallait dire que l'embarras grandissant d'Hermione était encore plus amusant à contempler que la tête d'Harry à chaque fois que l'on prononçait le mot « transplanage » ( qu'elle ne manquait pas d'évoquer bien plus que nécessaire dans ses conversations).  
  
- Parce que ... parce qu'il y avait de la lumière !  
  
« La lumière ! » Hermione se frappa intérieurement pour ne pas y avoir pensé « si j'avais regarder s'il y avait de la lumière dans cette maudite salle de bain, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! ».  
  
Hermione pensait déjà avoir sauver la face quand Ginny lui posa une dernière question meurtrière qui lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau gelé sur la tête de grand matin.  
  
- Alors comment as tu fait pour voir Draco ce matin ?  
  
- Pardon ? demanda Hermione  
  
- Et bien oui, tu as vu la lumière, tu as été prendre ton bain chez les gryffondors, alors comment as tu fait pour le voir ?  
  
« D'un côté Hermione se félicita des progrès que Ginny avait acquis en argumentation, d'un autre elle voulut tout simplement l'étrangler »  
  
Cela dit Hermione devait trouver quelque chose de valable à rétorquer, et il fallait qu'elle trouve vite.  
  
- Et bien voilà, tout s'explique ! J'étais un peu confuse, répondit-elle en tentant de ne pas montrer son trouble, en fait j'ai pensé que je l'avais déjà vu puisque je me suis retrouvée pas loin de lui, mais c'est sûr que LUI n'a pas pu me voir vu qu'il était dans la salle de bain  
  
« Oulaaa j'espère que ça ne paraît pas trop bidon mon histoire » s'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
- Et bien voilà tout est réglé, dit Ron avec un grand sourire  
  
- Mouais, répondit Ginny qui ne semblait pas convaincue  
  
- Oui mais depuis quand Malefoy vient-il dire bonjour à Hermione, intervint Harry, et de cette façon ?  
  
- Il semblerait fort qu'Hermione soit la future Lavande Brown, répondit Ginny moqueuse  
  
- Ne sois pas bête, répondit Hermione brusquement avant de se lever, Je vous rappelle que nous avons cours de potion dans cinq minutes, et je n'aimerais pas que Rogue retirent des points à gryffondors dès le premier jours  
  
- Il se débrouillera quand même pour nous en retirer, marmonna Ron dans sa barbe.  
  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour être en retard, s'indigna Hermione  
  
Celle-ci quitta la grande salle sans même attendre ses amis.  
  
- Granger, entendit-elle quelqu'un siffler derrière elle  
  
Hermione se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Malefoy ...  
  
- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, répondit-elle  
  
Voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien elle s'impatienta.  
  
- Allo, ici la terre, nous appelons Draco du haut de son piédestal ... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Nous avons cours de potions ensemble, je me suis dit que j'allais attendre ma nouvelle collègue pour m'y rendre, répondit-il sournoisement  
  
Hermione roula des yeux et poussa un soupir avant de continuer son chemin. Draco du presque courir pour rattraper son pas rapide.  
  
- Ce n'est pas gentil de s'enfuir Granger  
  
Hermione s'arrêta si brusquement que Draco en voulant la copier faillit se retrouver face contre terre.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?!?!?! demanda-t-elle exaspérée.  
  
Draco sourit d'un air diabolique en la regardant de haut en bas avant de répondre :  
  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.  
  
Il continua de marcher et s'arrêta au bout du couloir, quand il se retourna Hermione n'avait pas bouger d'un iota, de part l'expression de son visage il savait qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
« Et oui Granger » se dit-il « Il y a des problèmes qu'on ne peut résoudre si facilement, même pour toi ».  
  
- Alors, lança-t-il, tu me fait un remake de la tour Eiffel ou tu comptes te rendre en classe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?  
  
Hermione sortit de sa léthargie, et quand elle regarda au fond du couloir, Draco était déjà partit.  
  
Au moment même où Hermione se hâta vers les donjons, Nick quasi-sans-tête traversa un mur du couloir et vola vers la grande salle.  
  
A suivre ... 


	4. Dark Vador as Severus Rogue

Bonjour à tous, désolée de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre hier, mais en fait ma sœur a du travailler sur l'ordinateur ( aujourd'hui aussi d'ailleurs mais bon, j'ai quand même travaillé jusqu'à 11h pour vous servir une suite :p). Donc à nouveau merci à tous pour vos reviews :D et si je ne réponds pas à la votre ne vous en faites toujours pas )  
  
Mgane Malefoy Ben tu verras dans ce chapitre-ci pourquoi j'ai parlé de Nick quasi-sans-tête ) t'en fais pas , ça m'arrive souvent de finir des chapitres de cette façon là :p  
  
Mona Potter Bravo pour ton mauvais pressentiment ! Il va s'avérer vérifié )  
  
Linoa M C'est pas grave, je suis flemmarde aussi )  
  
lucendiluna j'aime beaucoup quand tu dis MON Harry et MON Ron :p  
  
marymoon je finis souvent mes chapitres comme ça alors ça risque de beaucoup t'énerver :p Sinon j'aime beaucoup l'idée du mot SUITE noté sur une pancarte accrochée à l'arrière d'un avion ) Et pour « Qu'est ce qui va se passer ? » ben tu verras, il serait temps que j'y réfléchisse d'ailleurs :p No je déconne ) Quoique ... :p  
  
Et encore merci aux autres :D ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Dans la grande salle, Harry et Ron n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce et continuait de s'indigner du fait que Draco pouvait être étiqueté du statut « Mignon ».  
  
- Ne nous fait pas une crise d'angoisse Harry, rassura Ginny, toi aussi tu es dans la liste  
  
Ron failli recracher le jus de citrouille qu'il avait tenter de boire quelques secondes plus tôt.  
  
- IL Y A UNE LISTE ? , demanda-t-il alors que ces yeux sortaient de ces orbites  
  
- Mais bien sûr, répondit tout naturellement sa petite sœur, affichée dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor il y a une liste avec les garçons les plus mignons de l'école ...  
  
Ginny fixa son frère et sembla réfléchir avant d'ajouter d'un ton désinvolte :  
  
- Non, tu n'es pas dessus  
  
Ron marmonna quelque chose mais Ginny n'y prêta pas attention. Harry, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.  
  
- Je ne comprends quand même pas, annonça Ron  
  
Ginny roula ses yeux dans une expression de « Oh non, pas encore ! » mais le laissa continuer.  
  
- A la rigueur si ces filles agissaient sous la menace, tu sais parce qu'elles auraient peur de son père ou quoi, mais il est à Azkaban ! Malefoy n'est plus rien !  
  
- Si une fille sort avec un garçon ce n'est pas nécessairement parce qu'il exerce un moyen de pression sur elle, idiot ! De plus ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, la mère de Malefoy est très puissante elle aussi, ce n'est pas une mangemort et elle est beaucoup moins cruelle, mais le seul nom de Malefoy évoque la peur et le respect alors les gens la craignent autant qu'ils craignaient Lucius ...  
  
*****************************  
  
Rogue entra dans la classe tel Zorro, sa cape volant dans les airs ou encore tel Charybde ou Sylla, déboulant de nulle part quand on s'y attend le moins pour notre plus grand malheur, cette dernière vision était celle du pauvre petit Gryffondor, qui se pensant à l'abris de tout dangers, s'était mit dans l'idée de bouter le feu au chaudron de camarade d'à coté.  
  
Rogue après avoir béni l'élève en question d'une nuit entière à rabibocher de vieux bancs à l'aide de paille et de papier scotch balaya la salle de son regard et sourit malicieusement en découvrant les sièges de ces chers Potter et Wesley complètement vides.  
  
*****************************  
  
- Tiens les gars vous ne devez pas aller en cours ?, demanda Ginny.  
  
- Ben toi tu n'es jamais en retard, alors on attend que tu te lèves, répondit Ron  
  
- Mais je n'ai pas cours ce matin, répondit simplement Ginny  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent simultanément avant de sauter de leurs siéges, d'attraper leurs sacs à dos et de courir comme des forcenés vers les donjons. En chemin Harry ne manqua pas de se prendre Peeves en plein dans le corps, et Ron quand à lui se cogna contre une statue.  
  
Dans la grande salle Ginny continuait de manger quand Nick quasi-sans-tête apparu.  
  
- Bonjour Sir Nicholas, l'accueillit-elle avec un grand sourire  
  
Ginny et le fantôme étaient très amis, il se trouvait que la petite Weasley adorait écouter les ragots ... et que Nick adorait les raconter.  
  
- Alors quoi neuf ?, rajouta-t-elle  
  
Ils avaient beau être transparents, Ginny pouvait voir les yeux du fantôme briller de malice.  
  
- J'ai été le témoin d'une scène bien étrange, répondit le fantôme ...  
  
*****************************  
  
* Mais que font ces deux abrutis* ce demanda Hermione alors que Rogue expliquait en quoi consistait la potion du jour. La sorcière n'aimait pas l'humeur guillerette du professeur, elle aurait même parié que si tout les élèves tournaient la tête une seconde, il se mettrait à danser sur « I love Rock 'nd Roll » avec son chaudron sur la tête.  
  
Elle entendit des pas rapides s'approcher et Ron et Harry apparurent.  
  
- Messieurs Potter et Weasley nous honoreraient-ils donc ce leurs présences divines ?, demanda Rogue d'un ton guilleret  
  
- Euh, répondit Harry  
  
Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Rogue.  
  
- Ce retard fera l'objet de retenue vous le pensez bien, dit Rogue d'une manière doucereuse  
  
Harry et Ron parurent traumatisés, ils savaient à quel point les retenues de Rogue étaient horribles.  
  
- Et 20 points seront enlevés à Gryffondor, annonça Rogue  
  
Toutes les bouches des élèves décrivirent un 'o' de surprise et d'indignation.  
  
- Pour chacun de vous deux, ajouta Rogue qui était là maintenant tout de suite le plus heureux des hommes.  
  
Les serpentards se mirent tous à rire aux éclats. Crabbe et Goyle se roulaient par terre en tenant leurs côtes douloureuses tandis que Draco en pleurait tellement il rigolait.  
  
A ce moment précis, Pansy Parkinson, la fille à la tête de pékinois rentra dans la classe. Hermione s'était tellement inquiété pour ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son absence.  
  
« En voilà une autre en retard » pensa-t-elle « les Serpentards vont moins rigoler maintenant ».  
  
Mais Rogue se contenta de lui demander de s'asseoir. Hermione, verte de rage, au comble de la fureur se leva d'un bond.  
  
- Mademoiselle Granger, dit sérieusement Rogue, je vous prierai de bien vous asseoir, TOUT DE SUITE  
  
- Non ! Répondit Hermione avec courage ( ou stupidité, c'est selon)  
  
Draco regardait la scène avec grand intérêt.  
  
- C'est injuste, continua Hermione, tout les élèves sont sur le même pied d'égalité ! Pansy est aussi arrivée en retard, et même plus tard qu'Harry et Ron et elle n'est PAS PUNIE ! Ce n'est pas parce que Salazar Serpentard était la pire des ordures qu'en tant que directeur de sa maison vous devez vous comportez comme tel !  
  
- Vous avez fini, demanda Rogue d'un ton très calme, trop calme ...  
  
Hermione qui avait déversez toute sa colère sur Rogue se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait dépasser les bornes et que Rogue n'allait pas apprécier ... pas du tout. Néanmoins les regards admiratifs de tous les Gryffondors et les expressions étonnées des Serpentards lui redonnèrent du baume au cœur. Au moins elle ne serait pas raillée pour avoir agit de la sorte.  
  
- Très bien Mademoiselle Granger, continua-t-il, vous avez amplement raison ! Je retire vous 1 points Mademoiselle Parkinson, vous savez chez qui vous plaindre.  
  
Tous les Serpentards envoyèrent un regard haineux à Hermione qui sur le moment aurait voulu se transformer en playmobil ... en polly pocket ... en lutin ... enfin n'importe quelle forme dans laquelle elle aurait pu s'enfuir à toute jambes sans qu'on ne la remarque.  
  
- Et pour effacer l'offense, continua Rogue, Messieurs Potter et Weasley sont exemptés de retenue ...  
  
Hermione n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, elle se mit à sourit jusqu'à ce que Rogue ouvre une dernière fois la bouche :  
  
- Miss Granger assurera les deux retenues d'elle même, et pour compléter l'adage « un + un font 3 », elle se verra assurée d'une autre retenue pour motif d'impertinence. Il est évident que pour propos grossier envers un professeur je me verrai aussi dans l'obligation de retirer 30 autres points à Gryffondor.  
  
Le teint d'Hermione vira au rouge pivoine mais celle-ci se garda bien de se plaindre cette fois.  
  
- Maintenant si vous permettez, j'aimerais reprendre mon cours, les ingrédients de la potion du jour sont écrits sur le tableau, je ramasserai les échantillons de potions à la fin du cours. Vous allez travailler par groupe de deux, l'un de vous lira les consignes et l'autre fera la potion. Si la potion est mal faite, je tiendrais le lecteur comme responsable c'est compris ?  
  
La plupart des élèves tremblèrent de peur.  
  
- Je vais vous donnez les groupes, les premier que je citerai sera le lecteur pour chacune des pairs, c'est compris ? Pas de changements possible ! Alors : Ronald Weasley/ Lavande Brown Parvarti Patil/ Pansy Pakinson Hermione Granger/ Neville Londubat Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy Crabbe et Goyle ...  
  
Le professeur Rogue s'arrêta un instant sur leurs deux noms.  
  
« Ont-ils seulement un prénom ? » se demanda-t-il avant de continuer sa lecture.  
  
*****************************  
  
Tous les élèves de Gryffondor quittèrent les donjons en traînant des pieds, la leçon avait été horrible ! Draco Malefoy n'avait cesser de rajouter dans la potion des ingrédients qu'Harry n'avait jamais mentionné. Neville avait écouté attentivement toutes les consignes d'Hermione mais il avait néanmoins fait exploser son chaudron ce qui avait valu encore 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Pansy Parkinson avait jeter le livre avec les consignes dans le chaudron et Rogue avait obliger Parvati à se débrouiller avec ce qu'elle en avait retenu. Au Final ceux qui s'en étaient le mieux sortit étaient Ron et Lavande.  
  
- C'est sûr Hermione, tu as raison, il ne faut pas donner à Rogue l'occasion de retirer des points à Gryffondor le premier jour, dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique  
  
- Tu devrais être heureux Ron, tu es graciée d'une retenue avec Rogue, dit Neville  
  
- 75 points au total, ne cessait de répéter Hermione qui était plus blanche qu'un linge  
  
- Tu ... tu crois qu'elle va bien, demanda Neville à Ron  
  
- Oh oui, mais tu connais Hermione, c'est un choc pour elle que de faire perdre autant de points à Gryffondor  
  
Harry mit ça main devant la figure d'Hermione et l'agita un peu pour sortir la jeune fille de sa rêverie mais celle là ne cilla pas et continuer de marcher en répétant « 75 points au total ».  
  
- Elle est aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, dit Harry  
  
- Ben merci ! répondit le moine gras qui venait juste de passer par là et semblait outré par la remarque d'Harry.  
  
- On ne devrais pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?, insista Neville ?  
  
- Non ça ira, répondit Harry en tapotant le dos de Neville comme s'il était un brave toutou, c'est bon nous avons l'après-midi de libre de toute façon  
  
- Hermione a tout le temps d'encaisser le coup et de se préparer pour Rogue, termina Ron  
  
Et ainsi il se rendirent vers leurs dortoirs.  
  
*****************************  
  
Le soir venu Hermione était sortie de sa torpeur. Elle était un peu anxieuse ç l'idée d'une retenue avec Rogue, elle avait toujours entendu dire que le professeur de potion possédait une sorte de génie sadique en ce qui était l'art des punitions. D'un autre côté, après avoir subit les foudres de Mc Gonagall quelque minutes plus tôt, Hermione ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait subir de pire. Ainsi donc, munie uniquement de son courage et de sa baguette magique, elle entra dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Au premier coup d'œil elle remarqua les étagères remplies d'ingrédients pour potions et de peau de serpents séchés ( elle pria intérieurement que Rogue ne lui ordonne pas de laver ces étagères), puis enfin elle vit le professeur Rogue, assis derrière son bureau, finissant d'emballer ce qui ressemblait à des griffes de rapaces.  
  
- Mademoiselle Granger, l'accueillit Rogue , bien à l'heure, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous !  
  
Hermione grimaça, Rogue essaya de la faire s'emporter à nouveau.  
  
- Ce soir je vais vous demandez de faire une potion, les ingrédients sont tous emballés et posés ici dedans ( il lui tendit un chaudron). Vu qu'il est grand temps que vous appreniez à vous taire, je vais vous demandez de faire une potion de Silencium, ses effets rendent toutes personnes ayant été mise en contact avec la potion muette, faites donc attention à vos mains, mademoiselle Granger.  
  
« Une potion ? Plutôt facile » se dit Hermione.  
  
- Je n'ai pas fort envie de veiller sur vous toute la soirée, Miss Granger, alors vous ferez cette potion dans vos quartiers préfectoraux, et vous me délivrerez un échantillon demain. Pour évitez que vous ne passiez toute la nuit à chercher la recette de la potion dans votre bibliothèque privée, je vais vous donnez un recueil de potion pour que vous puissiez la trouver.  
  
Rogue esquissa un sourire mauvais et sortit d'un des tiroirs de son bureau un énorme volume qui à vue d'œil devait faire entre 1000 et 2000 pages.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas, ajouta Rogue, la potion de Silencium est très très facile ... Sa recette ne fait d'ailleurs qu'une ligne ou deux ... amusez vous bien.  
  
Et sur ce il lui fit signe de disposer.  
  
*****************************  
  
Il était environ minuit et Hermione recherchait inlassablement la recette de la potion qu'elle était censée faire pour le lendemain. Le bouquin ne comportait aucun paragraphes : chaque potion était simplement séparée de la précédente par une ligne blanche. Hermione avait tenté de chercher dans d'autre livre de la bibliothèque pour voir si ce n'était pas plus facile, mais rien à faire ! Elle s'était donc résolue à feuilleter les pages une par une. Draco entra alors dans la bibliothèque, uniquement vêtu d'un peignoir vert portant le blason de Serpentard.  
  
« Oh Draco en peignoir ... Draco avec rien d'autre qu'un peignoir ... Hein ? D'où viennent ces pensés d'abords ? Qui pense à ma place ».  
  
Hermione était tellement perdue dans ses pensées intérieures qu'elle en oublia Draco.  
  
- HE HO GRANGER !  
  
- Hein Quoi ? demanda Hermione en sortant dd sa rêverie.  
  
- Je te demandais ce que tu faisais, répondit celui-ci.  
  
- Ah, Rogue m'a demandé de lui préparer une potion de Silencium mais je ne trouve nulle part la recette !, répondit-elle bien agacée de s'avouer vaincue à l'un de ses ennemi  
  
- Une potion ? De silencium ?  
  
- Oui c'est ça  
  
- Et tu en as vraiment besoin pas vrai ? Je veux dire, si tu ne faisais pas cette potion, Rogue te tuerait, pas vrai ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Hermione en ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir  
  
- Et si je te disais que je connais la recette ça me rapporterais quoi ?, demanda Draco  
  
- Tu la connais ?  
  
- Tu sais quand on tient Crabbe et Goyle dans son entourage c'est parfois très pratique  
  
- Donc tu la connais vraiment ? demanda Hermione  
  
- Affirmatif, répondit Draco  
  
- Donne la moi !  
  
Draco ricana  
  
- Seulement en rêve, Granger  
  
- Toute les nuits Malefoy, répondit Hermione du tac au tac.  
  
Malefoy fut légèrement troublé par cette réponse mais se reprit vite.  
  
- Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? demanda-t-il  
  
- Ma considération éternelle et distinguée, répondit-elle moqueusement  
  
- Non, dis que tu avoues que je suis un garçon mignon, dit-il sournoisement  
  
- C'est une réaction de bébé ça !  
  
- Oui mais le bébé connaît la recette qu'il te faut, répondit Draco  
  
- De toute façon je peux le dire sans le penser  
  
- Comme tu voudras  
  
- J'avoue que tu es un garçon mignon, voilà c'est dit ! Recette s'il te plait !  
  
Hermione était toujours assise face au livre que lui avait prêté Rogue et Draco se pencha à coté d'elle pour feuilleté le livre. Il s'arrêta à la première page : l'avant-propos.  
  
- Je doutes que l'on trouve la recette dans la présentation du livre, Malefoy !  
  
Malefoy ne dit rien, il se contenta de prendre la main d'Hermione et de mettre son doigt sur une ligne de l'avant-propos. Hermione lut à haute voix : « Ce livre traitera des potions qui demandent travail et attention, pas de simple mélanges ou encore des potions telles que la silencium qui n'est en fait que la fumée s'échappant d'une infusion de serres ... ».  
  
- Ma mission ici est achevée, bonne nuit Granger, murmura Draco avant d'embrasser rapidement dans le cou et d'aller vers son dortoir.  
  
Quand à Hermione elle resta là sur sa chaise, pétrifiée, se demandant si elle rêvait où si elle était bien réveillée ...  
  
A suivre 


End file.
